Inn Love
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: Yugi, Yami, and the gang all go on a trip to America to celebrate Yami getting a body. But what happends when there is a mistake in the computers at the hotel? YYxY yaoi lemon
1. Wrong room!

I had the incredible urge to type a lemon last night! So I just grabbed one of my ideas and mentally ran with it. The lemon will be in chapter two but this chapter will be fun too!

I do not own Yugioh or Yugi and Yami.

Y.Aurora: We can only dream. ...Speaking of dreams, didn't you have that one dream about Yugi and Yami? (smirk)

Aurora: (sweatdrop) Let's just get on with it shall we...

**1398478234871648093741982437065187204678529196947867864323278621734134876542**

Yugi drummed his fingers on the lobby desk. The man at the computer stared intently at the computer screen, typing furiously on the keyboard. Yugi checked his watch. Where were they?

The others had decided that a little sight-seeing was needed and were probably out eating or shopping. He and his friends from his hometown of Domino had decided that a trip to America for a while was needed. Especially since Yami, the former pharaoh, got his own body. Yugi smiled. Yami hadn't wanted to go with them either. He and Yugi had gone off in different directions than the others, both wanting to rest at the hotel rather than waste their energy their first day in San Francisco.

He sighed and checked his watch again. He had told everyone to be there at 8pm sharp! Even Yami was late. Yugi sighed and cranned his neck to get a glimpse of the computer. The man had admitted that there had been some problems in the room assignments and keys lately. He didn't explain why, but it didn't matter. Yugi was stuck waiting for the computer and his friends. ...And his secret koi.

Yami's face flashed in his mind and Yugi was able to smile. He'd loved him for years, but never was able to tell him though they did share a body for two years. Now, thanks to Isis' spell, he was able to enjoy the sight of Yami in the flesh at all times. If only he could kiss those lips rather than just look at them. He smiled. Maybe he could kiss a little more-

"There!" the man shouted. Yugi raised his head and woke up from his daydream and blinked.

"What?" he asked.

With a few clicks of the mouse, the man finally was able to find a room for Yugi and pulled out the key.

"Room 224," he said proudly, handing Yugi his key card.

Yugi rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'thanks' and a 'finally.' He thrust the key into his pocket and headed to the elevator with his many bags of luggage. He pushed the button and grumbled. More waiting. He had to wait for the elevator, his friends, and for the time in which he would tell Yami that he loved him.

After many agonizing minutes of waiting, the elevator door opened with a _ping _and Yugi entered. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

_An hour later..._

Yami ran into the lobby at top speed, a look of desperation on his face. How was he supposed to remember that he hadn't changed his watch at daylight savings!? He pulled his bags further up his arm and onto his shoulder, but they slipped as he ran and he almost tripped over one.

"Fuck..." he mumbled as he approached the lobby desk.

The same man who had attended to Yugi bit his lip, knowing that his customer was not happy and probably wasn't going to be easy to get along with.

"Mr. Muto?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yami mumbled. He had gotten used to be called by Yugi's last name, and had taken it when he'd gotten a body.

"I thought I gave you your keys, but I guess I didn't with all of the hectic business," he said as he pulled out another card to room 224.

Yami took a couple more deep breaths and frowned. He hadn't been to the hotel up until this point. Maybe the man had mistakened him for Yugi. That happened often. Although Yami didn't know why due to his thought that he could never be compared mentally or physically to such an angel.

"Excuse me?" he said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Name?"

"Yami Muto."

"Oh yes, here, one moment!" the man said.

Yami rolled his eyes as he began typing away at his computer. He checked his watch often and looked around the hotel lobby for Yugi.

"Ah, here!" the man said. He held out the key card again. "Room 224."

Yami shoved the card into his pocket and nodded a thanks. Waiting for the elevator, he turned his thoughts to Yugi. He said a silent prayer that they had rooms next door to each other. Though his new body had given him the privacy and ability of being away from Yugi, he grabbed any opportunity to be with him.

He smiled dreamily as he thought of Yugi's angelic and beautiful face. He pulled his luggage into the elevator and pushed the two button, still with that dumb smile on his face. A man climbed in after him and gave Yami a weird look at seeing Yami's face.

Yami shrugged it off. He was in love.

At the second floor, he got off the elevator and turned toward his room. He planned to call Yugi's cell phone when he got settled in his room. Perhaps he could take Yugi on a ferry accross the bay that night. Yeah, but that would be to obviously romantic. Maybe that was ok. Was it? Could he be left hanging if Yugi rejected him? He bit his lip and shook the thought off.

He found his room door and slipped the card into the slot. He opened the door at the green light and stepped into the room. It was a two-room suite. The front room was like a living room with a table and tiny kitchen counter.

Yami tossed his bags onto the couch and headed to the bathroom. He reached for the doorknob when the door opened by itself.

The one who had opened it, was Yugi!

Yugi's first instinct was to scream, but he quickly stopped himself when he saw that it was Yami. Yami's first reaction was to take a step back and ended up running smack into the wall. He fell onto the floor and stared at Yugi, who stared back in return.

When Yugi finally found his leg muscles and voice, he stepped foreward.

"Oh Ra, are you okay?" he asked.

Yami rubbed his back. "I'm fine," he insisted, but stumbled when he tried leaning foreward.

Yugi reached out his hand, which Yami took. Yugi supported Yami's back with his other hand and helped him stand up, then sat him on the couch. He ran to the mini refrigerator and grabbed a handful of ice. He stuffed the cubes into a plastic bag and ran to put it on Yami's back.

Yami sighed as he felt the cold ice touch his back through his shirt. He smiled at Yugi.

"Really, I'm fine. Thanks Aibou."

Yugi smiled nervously. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

Yami frowned. "This is my room."

"No, it's mine. I got here first!" Yugi insisted.

Yami chuckled. "Looks like they made a mistake," he said.

"The guy at the desk did tell me that they've been having problems lately," he said.

Yami nodded and looked at Yugi's eyes. "Well, you know, it's not a bad mistake..."

Yugi blushed a little, letting his own train of thought go off in directions the innocent boy had never been to.

"You need more ice?" he asked quickly.

Yami removed the bag from his back and winced. "No. But you know, it's kinda hard to feel it against my back with my shirt in the way," he said, removing the garment. He didn't care if he was being foreward, but Yami felt that fate had dealt him this card for a reason. He wasn't going to waste it.

Yugi's eyes grew to the size of saucers when Yami suddenly removed his shirt. He almost literally drooled at the sight of Yami's toned chest. He mentally pouted when Yami hunched over a little, making it harder for Yugi to stare.

"So, what do we do?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "One bed?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I can take the couch if you want," he said.

Yugi felt dissapointed at that thought, but nodded anyway. Without a word, he ran out of the room and into the bedroom. He threw open the closet and gathered some blankets together.

_Calm down Yugi, breathe now..._ he thought to himself. A mad red blush crossed his face. He picked up the blankets so that they were covering his face.

"Aibou?" Yami said when Yugi walked in, a folded sheet over his face.

Yugi sat on the couch next to Yami and tried to act as casual as possible.

"What? Hey, you want popcorn?" he said in less than a second.

Yami gently put his hand on top of the pile of blankets and slowly pushed it down. He lowered it down to Yugi's big, begging eyes. He lowered the pile even lower to see a blush crossing Yugi's face.

Yugi was ready to run out of the room in embarassment, but Yami put a hand on his lap. Then he leaned forward and kissed him chastely and pulled away. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise. Yami stroked his cheek.

"I told you it wasn't a bad mistake," he whispered. He threw the bag of ice to the floor and pulled Yugi into his arms. He pressed his lips to Yugi's in a less-chase way. This time, Yugi responded. Yami smiled mentally. They continued to make out, Yami letting Yugi slip his tongue into his mouth. Eventually, Yugi was pushed down onto the couch under Yami.

When they broke for air, Yugi had a peace flow over him as he looked up at Yami.

"I love you," he whispered.

Yami grinned. "I love you too."

With that, Yami swooped Yugi up in his arms and carried him towards the bedroom.

**10947189307823465137098467562319436064159340792647834690812749265109781907379341347**

That's chapter one! Basically that plot is just an excuse for the fun stuff, but hey, it works! XD Anywho, please review. I'm going to start typing chapter two later today. Whole house to myself! Thanks as always!


	2. Sightseeing

Okay, here ya go! ...That's all I have to say! lol

Warning: This chapter contains a yaoi lemon. Meaning, two guys having sex! You have been warned!

**10823748647178461784678491647865427865178923604326598076178346789**

If Yami had thought he was probably moving thing a little too fast earlier, he was definately trying to stop the adrenaline running through his brain as he carried Yugi to the bedroom. Yugi on the other hand, was trying to follow his adrenaline. Yami had kissed him and picked him up so fast he hadn't fully registered that Yami said that he loved him back.

Yugi was plopped onto the bed, with Yami still on top of him. Yami propped himself up onto his hands and he looked down at Yugi.

"I'm sorry..." he said. "Do you... you know, want this?"

Yugi's eyes moved around quickly, trying to look at every inch of Yami's face for any hint of something that could tell him why they shouldn't go on. He wasn't quite clear what had happened back there, but he smiled, knowing he had for sure, heard Yami say that he loved him.

"You love me?" he asked, reassuring himself.

Yami grinned. "I have for a long time Aibou."

Yugi lifted his head and touched Yami's cheek.

"Then I'm yours," he said as he laid his head back down and laid his arms out submissively.

Yami gulped, suddenly nervous himself. He blushed and kissed Yugi's cheek lightly. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Is that all ya got?" he asked. "Hey, it's my first time, but seriously, koi!" he teased.

Yami bit his lip and smiled. "Sorry, I kinda ruined that moment, huh?"

Yugi grabbed Yami's head with both his hands and pulled him forward forcefully. "Yeah, but I can fix that!"

Yami was pulled helplessly into a heated kiss. Yugi licked Yami's lips and played with his tongue, making the kiss sloppy. When they finally broke for air, Yugi smirked.

"That help?" he asked.

Yami's only answer was to grab Yugi's belt buckle and begin sucking on his neck. Yugi purred contently as he felt Yami begin to bite his skin.

"Ooh," he cooed as he felt Yami slide his pants off and blow on the hickey at the same time. Yami smiled at the sound. He sat up and stroked Yugi's leg. He tossed Yugi's pants to the floor.

"Lift your arms," he said softly. Yugi followed his order and Yami slid his shirt off, leaving Yugi in only his boxers. Yami glanced over Yugi and frowned at his aibou's underwear.

Yugi smirked and began toying with Yami's belt buckle. Yami's pants were soon on the floor too, but Yami wasn't wearing boxers. A hypnotized Yugi stared at him and gave Yami the perfect chance to pull Yugi's underwear off.

"Can I...see you? I mean, more of you?" Yami stammered.

Yugi nodded and both men got off of the bed and stood before each other, each one taking his time to examine the others' nude body. Yugi blushed a mad red again; Yami's eyes darted to and from his Aibou's member, obviously becoming more and more erect.

"You look beautiful," Yami said in a low voice, making Yugi harden more. He winced at the slight pain. He hissed as he exhaled, making Yami harden as well.

Yami gently approached Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, cupping the young one's nether regions. Yugi gasped and leaned into Yami. Yami kissed Yugi's neck and pushed him back down onto the bed. Yami broke for air and allowed Yugi time to get comfortable.

As Yugi moved to lie down, he had fear, and pure excitement running through his head. He was scared as Hell, wondering if giving his virginity, his life, and his love, all to Yami was an ok thing. But then again, the excitement told him that it was. Yugi laid down and put his hands up and on either sides of his head.

Yami leaned over him and licked his lips, not even trying to hide it from Yugi. Yugi merely gave a nervous smile and made a kissing motion with his lips to Yami. Yami caught the hint and stroked Yugi's face.

"I love you too."

Yugi's eyes were locked with Yami's as his hand snaked between their nacked chests. His other hand traveled down to Yami's member. He began to finger one of Yami's nipples and stroked Yami's cock lightly. Yami growled. His member seemed to harden even further at the feel of Yugi's touch.

"Two can play at that game," he said with a smirk. Yugi's eyes widened in slight worry as Yami took his hands and pinned them over his head. Yami grabbed Yugi's member and squeezed hard, making Yugi yelp. Yami began to move his hand up and down Yugi's shaft, making Yugi yelp and cry out more. When Yugi felt he was ready to go over the edge, Yami stopped his movements. Yugi whimpered and Yami kissed him tenderly.

Yugi took some deep breaths as he tried to calm down and avoid the pain of not letting his orgasm out. He closed his eyes as he breathed. He felt Yami kiss his eyelids one at a time before he opened his eyes to see Yami spread his legs.

"Wait," Yugi gasped.

Yami looked up. "Yes Aibou? Are you nevervous?"

Yugi nodded and sat up. "Well, it's just that-"

Yami suddenly felt himself being slammed down onto the bed on his back. Bewildered he looked around and watched Yugi smirk and climb on top of him. He sighed and shook his head playfully. Yugi leaned forward and kissed Yami.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami reached for Yugi's hand and squeezed in reply. Yugi nodded and slowly began to decend himself onto Yami's member.

He grimaced at the intrusion and tightened his grip on Yami's hand. Yami sighed contently as he felt himself getting deeper and deeper into Yugi. He let out a long groan and Yugi whimpered, but went on until he felt Yami completely fill him. Yami let Yugi catch his breath and get used to the pain before flipping over so that Yugi was on the bottom.

After reminding Yugi that he loved him, Yami pulled out of Yugi to his tip, and then slammed back in. Yugi groaned. It hurt more than it felt good. Yami on the other hand moaned loudly. He took Yugi's hips in his hands and moved around inside of him. Yugi moaned from pleasure this time. Yami took this as a good sign and slammed back into his koi again. Yugi screamed. Yami slammed in again, hitting Yugi's prostate.

"Yami! Oh, Ra, again!!!!"

Yami did so. Yugi yelled out his name as he felt Yami's penis move inside of him. Every touch inside and out felt so damn good. Yami pounded into him harder.

"Yugi, oh..." he gasped.

"Yami!" Yugi whimpered in a tiny voice. Yami began moving his hands around Yugi's body, stroking his sides, his chest, his legs, before finally stopping at his member. He gave it a small touch.

"Oooooohhhhhh! Gods yes!!!!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. "Yami! More! Oh yes!"

Yami removed his hand from Yugi's member but continued to feel his way around Yugi inside and out. He squeezed his eyes shut as Yugi's inner walls began to contract around him tighter and tighter.

"Yugi...oh so hot Aibou. Tight. Oh gods!"

"Faster! Yami! More!"

Yami began pounding into Yugi harder and faster. Yugi screamed. Their love came pouring out with every movement. Yugi began to buck his hips up wildly, pushing Yami further into him if possible. The bed began to squeak loudly but they didn't hear it over each other's screams. Yami's thrusts became more and more animal-like as his brain lost control. Yugi eventually did the same, creating a chaotic and pleasureable rhythm between the lovers. Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi's lips and then kissed his chest over his heart.

The only thing that was going through both boys' minds, was the love that they shared.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Yami yelled with each thrust, getting higher pitched with each yell.

"Yami! I'm gonna...gonna cum!" Yugi screamed.

Yami's brain actually registered the words and he cupped his hand around Yugi's cock to catch the white liquid. Sure enough, Yugi's stomach muscles tightened and he let himself come pouring out into Yami's hand with his orgasm as he screamed his name.

"Yaaaammiiii!!"

Yami continued to pound into his lover as he held his hand up to his mouth and drank Yugi in. The taste alone set him off and he too came inside of Yugi as he screamed his name.

Yami felt his arms get wobbly and he collapsed on top of Yugi, staying inside of him for a while longer. Both men found that their deep breaths were syncronized after a few seconds and continued that way for a while.

Eventually, Yugi sighed. Yami pulled out of him with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it? Aibou?" Yami asked when Yugi didn't say anything.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm just tired I guess."

Yami smiled. "Yeah. Walking around the city and then having sex can take it out of you."

Yugi giggled. "Thank you," he said.

Yami nodded and wrapped his arms around Yugi's small body. He burried his face in Yugi's hair and inhaled deeply.

"I'm glad we have the same room," Yugi said.

"Me too Aibou, me too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and when Yugi woke up, he noticed Yami was gone. He lifted he bedsheet to see that he was still naked from the previous night. He blushed and hopped out of bed to get dressed. He opened the door leading into the living room to see Yami sitting on the couch, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled.

"Good morning," he said. Yugi only blushed in reply.

"Sore?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and motioned for Yugi to sit on his lap. Yugi did so, making his blush an even darker red.

Yami turned him to look at Yugi's beautiful eyes. "It was a wonderful night Aibou," he whispered. Yugi nodded. Noticing the boy's uneasiness, Yami decided not to mention much more.

"You believe in fate, Aibou?" he asked.

"Of course," Yugi said. "Especially all that we went through."

Yami nodded. "I got a call from the lobby this morning. They finally noticed their mistake. They said that they computers all of a sudden just fixed themselves! Troubleshooters couldn't figure out the problem."

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"Fate mixed up the computers," Yami said with a smile. "We were brought together by it."

Yugi smiled and leaned into Yami. "You told them not to put us in separate rooms right?" he asked. "It's definately not a problem to us, is it?"

Yami nodded. "Not at all Yugi." He paused. "You want to go sightseeing today?"

Yugi shook his head. "You're the only sight I want to see," he said.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the "sights" of two lovers.

**103740657623784651863487463178963789678350164767135860874687**

That's that! I think this one was much better than my last lemon. So please review and let me know what you thought.Thanks as always! You guys rock!


End file.
